


Just a Pearl

by LadyHorizon94



Category: D.Gray-man, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: D.Gray Man - Freeform, Gen, Pokerpair if you squint, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: There’s sinking feeling on his stochmach. That after all… No matter how hard he had trained, no matter how many battles he had won…He ended up being a nobel gem’s shiny toy.He ended up being just a pearl.Steven Universe AU on D.Gray-man





	Just a Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and couldn't shake it off! This is based loosely on the Suman Ark scene where Tyki "kills Allen" On the forest.

Pearls aren’t meant to fight. They are soft and delicate. Too easy to be shattered by even slightly stronger gems. All they need to do is to look pretty and do tiny tasks for their brilliant, shimmering masters and make sure their appearances reflect their master’s worth.

A defective Pearl was a useless one. An ugly one.

But Allen has always belived it has been his defectiveness that allowed him to fight and rebel. That despite his hideousness it was the one thing setting him free.

He had been wrong.

His gem feels softer than ever and his left hand is flickering more than ever before. Dull pain is pulsing through his gemstone and the ground underneath him feels too hard despite the dark green grass. Allen wants to – _he needs to –_ get up but no matter how he tries to command his body, it doesn’t move. He’s stuck staring at the vast nightsky. 

Tanzanite above him lets out a sigh. ”Pity,” nobe gem retorts with a bored tone. ”You were good… For a Pearl.” 

_It’s Allen,_ he wants to spit to the gem. But he purses his lips shut. By now, Kanda and others should have gotten his alert. Allen knows he isn’t going to survive this. His gem is already cracked and it’s hard to keep his form up. Tanzanite has no reason to spear him. 

”You know… It didn’t have to be like this...” The gem continues. Allen sees a glimpse of purple skin and black locks. ”Having a Pearl would have been fun.” 

Allen scoffs. As if that kind of mockery could hurt him anymore. The gem forcefully gathers any remaining energy and focuses on his arm attempting to transform his hand once more even though his entire being is screaming. He can feel his hand slowly shifting into a blade. 

He can’t waste any more time.

He attacks forcing himself to move but Tanzanite has none of it. He presses the pearl on the ground. ”I would love to play but my Diamond is waiting.”  Sick amusement is dancing on his eyes has he measures Allen. ”I had fun today though. You were very brave, little Pearly.” 

He wants to scream his new name on the other gem’s face but he restrains himself. The name is something  _he_ gave himself. It’s something Homeworld can’t take away from him. Or rather, something that Mana - 

Tanzanite reaches for his gem – a beautiful, vibrant stone with blue and violet hues mixing together flawlessly – and pulls out something that… looks a little bit like the Earth’s butterflies. Except it’s completely black. 

”Nice, isn’t it?” Tanzanite speaks casually. ”Homeworld’s newest invention. They are used mainly for interrigation but also to dispose gems… Tease, Pearl’s are fragile so eat his gem slowly.” The grin on this gem’s face gives chills go through Allen. He has never felt this kind of calm and calculated madness in a gem. 

This… Tanzanite is dangerous. If he went after Lenalee and others - 

The purple gem’s eyes are filled with sadistic glee as he slowly sets the machine on Allen’s forhead were his gem lies. It doesn’t waste any time as it starts to nibble and bite on the stone, sickening crumbling noses filling the air. 

Allen’s being tenses with pain but that isn’t the scariest part. He can feel his consciousness disappearing and body getting lighter and lighter. The gem registers only just and just that Tanzanite has left him.

There’s sinking feeling on his stochmach. That after all… No matter how hard he had trained, no matter how many battles he had won… 

He ended up being a nobel gem’s shiny toy. 

He ended up being just a pearl. 

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought Tyki as a Tiger eye but then I thought a purple gem would fit him better.


End file.
